¿Jugamos?
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Todos estan reunidos en la casa de Tyson hasta que sucede algo inesperado¡¡¡¡¿QUIEN BESO A KAI!


Bien, aquí traigo un nuevo fic de una pareja que me encanta, espero les guste y dejen review!!!!

Es un oneshot, me estoy copando de hacerlos XD

La pareja es fácil descubrirla pero si se quieren llevar una sorpresa no lean mi profile o.o ahí ya dice a quienes adoro XD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Jugamos?

Por: Neko-no-saint

Era un día igual a cualquier otro exceptuando que estaban encerrados en la casa de Tyson por una maldita tormenta junto con algunos equipos del ultimo torneo¿Qué hacían todos allí amontonados? Pues el mismo Tyson los invito para hacer una fiesta pero al llegar se cancelo porque el abuelo del chico lo prohibió, una tontería por cierto.

-Dios me odia-dijo Kai mirando todos hablando y gritando con cada trueno, ya era estupido y para empeorar la cosa no podía irse por la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la ciudad.

-No exageres-pidió Ray a su lado.

-No exagero, todo esto ya se volvió estupido, gritar por una idiotez, es solo un trueno no una señal del fin del mundo-se quejo al borde de la histeria, estaba tan harto de todo eso que quería ahorcar con sus propias manos al primer tarado que se atreviese a molestarlo.

-¡JUGUEMOS A VERDAD O CASTIGO!-sugirió Tyson que ya se estaba aburriendo obteniendo la aprobación de todos al instante porque estaban igual de aburridos que él, entonces en el medio del dojo, que era donde estaban, formaron un circulo-¡YO COMIENZO!-agrego y todos le ordenaron que dejara de gritar o no jugarían nada-Bueno, lo siento me emocione-se disculpo sentándose también en la ronda al lado de Hilary y Kenny.

-Ya no importa, elije Tyson-le dijo tranquilamente Miguel.

-Bien... elijo a Garland-nombra y este elije castigo, el peliazul sonríe maléficamente-Tienes que besar a Julia-

-¿Y si me niego o.o?-pregunto, no era algo que quisiese hacer.

-Te golpeamos todos-sugirió Kai más por aburrimiento que como buena idea.

-Eso-dijo Tyson-Te golpeamos todos-

-Pues golpéenme por que no la voy a besar-algunos de los chicos que eran Tyson y mayormente de los White Tigger X, Allz Star y uno que otro mas de los Blitzkreig Boys se levantaron de sus lugares tronando sus nudillos, como se divertirían XD. Los tranquilitos, como seria el caso de Ray y Brooklyn prefirieron quedarse sentados mirando al pobre Garland que sufría mas por Bryan que saco lo sádico de si-Eso si dolió T.T-murmuro al finalizar su tortura-Al menos me vengare... elijo a Tala, malvado, casi me dejas estéril ò.ó-dijo perdiendo la paciencia característica de él.

-Que delicado-se mofo el pelirrojo-Verdad, sr. estéril-agrego divertido.

-Es simple... ¿Quién te gusta?-trillado a mas no poder pero era una curiosidad que los que lo conocían querían saber.

-Pues... Bryan-susurro bien bajito pero igual se escucho porque todos se habían quedado en silencio.

-Ya todos lo sabíamos, te la pasas día y noche con él-dijo Kai que seguía aburrido a pesar de todo, que mal que el pelirrojo no había escogido la golpiza.

-Pues yo no-dijo Ray totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Ya que hablaste mi próxima cofcofvictimacofcof eres tu-eligió Tala fingiendo muy mal una tos que no tenia ni por asomo.

-Bien, verdad-dijo simplemente y muy tranquilo para ser cierto, nuevamente Kai tenia ganas de que no contestara y lo golpearan, quería divertirse con algo¿era mucho pedir?

-Algún día te casaras, ya lo sabemos, pero con quien ¿Mariah o Salima?-pregunto haciendo que todos fijasen sus miradas en él.

-Este... –nota que su compañera pelirrosada le mira como diciendo "si elijes a Salima eres hombre muerto"-Con Mariah n.nU-respondió nervioso y la chica sonrió complacida-De la que me salve-susurro-Bien... escojo a Hilary-

-Castigo- ¡¡al fin!! había gritado Kai en su interior¡¡al fin algo digno de ver!!

-Lo mismo que Garland no quiso hacer pero con Tyson-sentencio justo cuando un tueno se escucho.

-Esta bien-se acerco al peliazul y lo beso, todos tenían cara de no entender que demonios era lo que pasaba-Es que somos novios desde hace dos semanas-explico la castaña, un suspiro general se oyó, ya eran comprensibles muchas cosas, como porque Tyson no se estaba quejando de ella-Bien Kai¿Qué elijes¿Verdad o castigo?-el bicolor se lo pensó y con verdad seria muy aburrido así que eligió castigo-Jeje... –se pone a reír como loca internada en manicomio con truenos y relámpagos de fondo con los ojos que decían "prepárate porque lo lamentaras".

-Te aviso que no me asustas, sus castigos son mas idiotas imposible, son solo besos, como si fuéramos de preescolar-comento mientras bostezaba.

-Con que eso crees-musito la chica-No dirás eso cuando te diga con quien-otra vez se pone a reír como la chica del Exorcista, solo le faltaba el vomito y era igualita XD. Todos comenzaron a juzgar si ella estaba verdaderamente bien en lo psicológico.

-Hermana, me da miedo-dijo Raúl aferrandose a Julia.

-Lo se, esta loca, no te culpo-dijo comprensiva la muchacha.

-Esta más loca que Bryan-comento Ray.

-Tu así será besar a... –un redoble de tambores de extraña procedencia-... a Brooklyn por un minuto-dijo mientras todos exclamaban y con Kai con una cara de sorpresa impresionante y Brooklyn escupiendo el vaso de gaseosa que estaba tomando, al mismo momento que un rao impactaba en la casa cortando la luz.

-Si que eres malvada-comentaron, entonces Kai sintió que alguien estaba frente a él, pudo ver sus ojos, azules como el mar, sin que él pudiese moverse o decir algo e persona apreso sus labios en un beso demandante que lo tomo desprevenido por lo cual correspondió sin darse cuenta hasta que escucho algo de quien lo besaba.

-Te amo Kai-se susurro y por la oscuridad solo pudo sentir como esa persona se alejaba de él, se quedo estático hasta que Tyson encontró una linterna e ilumino un poco el lugar.

-¿Cancelamos el juego?-pregunto.

-¿Por que? Yo quiero ver como Kai besa Brooklyn-dijo tala perversamente-Además con la luz de la linterna basta y sobra-

-Tú quieres que caiga otro rayo ¿Verdad?-cuestiono la pelirrosada.

-A decir verdad, si además quiero ver como dos enemigos se besa-respondió tranquilamente mirando al bicolor y al pelinaranja que convenientemente estaban sentados uno al lado del otro-y no soy el único-

-¿Si lo dejamos hasta que regrese la luz?-recomendó el dueño de la casa, por decirlo de alguna manera, recibiendo un "esta bien" de todos.

-Bien¿quien me acompaña a la cocina por velas?-pregunto, nadie le respondió-No sean tan solidarios ¬¬-

-Yo iré Tyson-dijo su novia.

-Mejor los dejamos solos¿no?-dijo burlonamente Tala que tenia que fastidiar a todos, para variar.

-No molestes Tala, mejor ocúpate de Bryan, no vaya a ser que te lo quiten porque no lo satisfagas-contraataco la castaña cerrando el hocico al lobo XD.

-¿Kai?-llamo el chino al bicolor-¿Qué te pasa? Estas como ido- agrego notando como Kai parecía ver al vacío.

-No, no me pasa nada-respondió no muy convincentemente-Solo estoy aburrido, voy a ver la casa... otra vez-agrega levantándose del piso estirando los brazos y las piernas que de tanto estar sentado se le habían acalambrado un poco.

-Bien... no trates de asustar a Raúl de nuevo o vas a terminar traumándolo de por vida-aconsejo mientras veía que se iba-Y vuelve de inmediato cuando la luz vuelva, tienes que besar a Brooklyn- le recordó divertido viendo su reacción, se había tropezado y casi cayo al piso, maldiciendo en todo el proceso hasta desaparecer de la vista de su compañero.

Necesitaba pensar y no en el beso que vendría sino en el que ya le habían dado. Y si se lo pensaba bien ese había sido su primer beso, algo patético considerando el hermoso ejemplar que era ¿cierto?

-Matare a ese imbecil-murmuro parando y mirando la lluvia caer, no entendía porque había pasado eso ni quien había sido, lo único que sabia era que tenia ojos azules. Se puso a pensar en detalle e inmediatamente le vino a la mente la imagen de Tala pero... a él le gustaba Bryan ¿Quiénes mas había? Ming Ming, de solo pensar en ello se le erizo la piel y recordó otro detalle, su voz, por haber tenido que convivir con él lo conocía casi a la perfección, a decir verdad, no pudo distinguirla bien pero de hombre o en este caso de chico, o sea, la cantante descartada y Max también-¿Por qué me pasan este tipo de cosas?- pensó nuevamente en alguien ¿Brooklyn? Se estremeció y descarto la idea al instante.

Ya estaba harto, podría pasarse todo el día, en este caso noche, y parecía que no podría obtener una respuesta, entonces alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-De verdad que te pasa algo-dijo Ray haciéndose notar-¿Y¿Vas a contarme que es?-pregunto sentándose al lado del bicolor.

-No-respondió simplemente.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte, vamos, no seas terco X3-le incito el chino.

-Mientras que te calles-suspiro molesto¿nadie podía dejarlo cinco minutos en paz con sus pensamientos?-Lo que paso fue que alguien cuando se corto la luz me beso y lo matare cuando me entere de quien fue-amenazo al aire.

-¿Y de verdad no sabes quien es?-

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría acá pensando?-cuestiono-Maldito ojiazul-

-¿Ojiazul?... mmm... están Tala, Ming Ming, Brooklyn aunque con este tienes cero posibilidades, Tala tiene novio debe de ser alguno de los dos, o Ming Ming o Max-

-No, ya lo pensé, no es ninguno y me da tanta rabia no saberlo-refunfuño.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano lo sabrás, creo que solo debes esperar-le dijo Ray-Ahora volvamos-sugirió.

-Me quedare un rato mas aquí-aviso viendo que lo estaba esperando para volver a donde estaban los demás.

-Bueno, me regreso con Mariah, antes de que piense algo malo-se va dejando a Kai con sus conjeturas. A la hora se harto de todo y volvió con los demás que ahora jugaban "palabras enlazadas", para quienes no sepan como es el juego se los explicare, consiste en decir una palabra que inicie con las ultimas letras de la palabra que ante habrá dicho otro, puede ser con cualquiera de las ultimas por ejemplo delfín incendio, bueno, continuo con la historia.

-Idiota-Tala seguía con los insultos aunque tarde o temprano se le acabarían.

-Ta**cón**-dijo Ming Ming que estaba con la ropa, tendría para largo.

-Condescendien**te**-era Brooklyn que decía puras palabras largas que ni ellos sabían que significaba.

-Tétri**co**-fue Bryan, ya usaba todas palabras como para Hallowen.

-Comi**da**-fue Tyson XD.

-Dat**os**-Kenny.

-Osmosis-dijo Emily y todos le preguntaron que significaba-Es el paso de líquidos a través de una membrana, ignorantes-les contesto, había tenido que explicar cada palabra que decía. Aunque en realidad ellos decían que entendían pero no era cierto.

-Hola Kai, hacia rato que no te veíamos pero aun no te salvas de besar a Brooklyn, me encargare de que eso suceda-ríe maléficamente Tala, a quien se le une Bryan como el par de lunáticos que son.

-Ya cálmate loco traumado o te entierro a diez metros bajo tierra con un hippie ¬¬-advirtió Kai que estaba de peor humor imposible, Ray lo mira. Kai estaba al borde de descuartizar a alguien vivo pero se contuvo y solo se recargo en una pared tratando de calmarse mientras un rayo sonaba asustando a unos cuantos sacándolo aun más de quicio-"_¿Que le hice a Dios para que me odie tanto?_"-se preguntaba. Luego de otra hora ya todos tenían su mismo pensamiento.

-Tyson, ya deja los juegos estúpidos, no jugaremos alas escondidas ni aunque me chupes el p ¬¬-dijo Tala, se había divertido durante la primera media hora pero después decía cada sandez que era para pegarle y dejarlo tirado en el piso.

-Ni que fuera a hacerlo-

-¡Tengo una idea!-grito Miguel que ya le molestaba que no le prestaran atención, llevaba un rato llamándolos pero no parecían escucharlo.

-¿Cual?-pregunto Emiliy acomodándose las gafas.

-Que de una vez se besen o de seguro se intentaran escapar de esta Kai y Brooklyn-respondió.

-¿Quien quiere dormir?-pregunto Ray que veía que Kai no estaba para juegos, y su mirada era la de un lunático asesino en serie-Antes de que Kai nos mate-susurro.

-Ray, no cambie la conversación-dijo Emily-Todos queremos ver que se besen a menos de que sen un par de cobardes-la chica los conoce, su orgullo no se toca.

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!-reto Kai¿como se atrevía a decir que él, el gran Kai Hiwatari era un cobarde? (N/A: Infamia ò.ó XD)

-Lo diré cuantas veces quiera... cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde,... –siguió diciendo la chica y todos los chicos presentes retenían al bicolor para que no se le lanzara, que fuera mujer le importaba un comino¿Y Brooklyn? Tranquilito sentado en su lugar tomando té-... cobarde, cobarde, cobarde... –

-¡Emily ya deja de echarle leña al fuego!-grito Michael-¡Dormimos y mañana lo hacen!-sugirió cuando le pego un codazo en el estomago. Kai empezó a contar y tranquilizarse poco a poco, al llegar a 50 ya no tenia tantos pensamientos homicidas que involucraban a la chica.

-"_Para mañana de seguro se les olvida_"-pensaba el bicolor y suspiro mas calmado.

-Ya era hora-se quejo Tala, estaba aburrido y eso no era muy común con tantas personas a las cuales molestar.

-Desde hoy odio las lluvias-comento Miguel-Y... ¿Cómo vamos a acomodarnos para dormir?-cuestiono obteniendo un no muy grato silencio-Su silencio me dice que no tienen idea-

-Será de a dos o tres porque sino los futones no me alcanzan-explico Tyson-Y dejen de mencionar lo del castigo de Kai, el abuelo debe de vigilarnos y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que dos hombres... adolescentes se besen-agrego.

-Es verdad, Hilary, no se como se te ocurrió un reto así-poyo Garland.

-Es que me pareció divertido además nadie acá dijo un reto decente-se justifico la chica-Ya se estaba volviendo aburrido-

-Es verdad-apoyo su novio-aunque muchos quedaron sin jugar al caer el trueno y cortarse la luz, da igual, Hilary acompáñame a acomodar las cosas-

-Quiero ver como se besan los enemigos-grito Tala.

-Pues si elije que lo golpeemos te jodes-dijo Bryan.

-Cierto... ¡KAI!-grito llamando al bicolor obteniendo un "¿Qué mierda quieres?" con la peor mala onda que podía-Que vas a elegir ¿hacer el reto o que te golpeemos todos?-

-Hacer el reto, ustedes no me tocaran ni un pelo-advirtió.

-Se me hace que quiere besar a Brooklyn-comento Garland.

-Eso quisieras, sigue soñando, que tu eres el único que quiere besarlo¿o me equivoco?-pregunto en venganza.

-Déjame en paz-dijo evadiendo el tema.

-Bien, a dormir chicos, no creo que la lluvia se detenga hasta mañana-comento Tyson que había vuelto muy desarreglado con Hilary en igual estado.

-¿Se divirtieron?-cuestionaron Bryan y Tala al ver sus aspectos.

-No molestes-contestaron al unísono y por el lío que armaron no notaron que alguien se había ido, solo cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta.

-¿No falta alguien?-pregunto Tyson contando a los presentes.

-Ahora que lo dices desapareció-dijo Garland que fue el único en notarlo.

-Siempre pendiente de tu noviecito-bromeo Tala.

-Mejor cierra el hocico, perro sarnoso-le ordeno el luchador.

-Bien, basta de pelear, busquémoslo para pasar el tiempo-sugirió Miguel quien aun no tenia sueño. Aprobado por todos.

-¿Para que lo buscan? Tarde o temprano aparecerá-dijo Kai que no le veía caso a la búsqueda.

-Es por que no hay nada mejor que hacer-le respondió Ray.

-Tsk... Que tontería, me regreso adonde estaba-A los minutos se encontró con el buscado-Que raro-musito, solo estaba allí, mirando la lluvia caer ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor-Brooklyn-llamo pero no precio haberle escuchado, se sentó a su lado-Me ignoras¿cierto?-pregunto y al fin pareció reaccionar.

-No es eso, solo quiero estar en silencio-respondió.

-Entiendo-y así se quedaron contemplando el cielo nublado, la lluvia cae, los rayos, relámpagos y truenos, y escuchando uno que otro ruido extraño que prefirieron ignorar.

-Es doloroso cuando escuchas palabras hirientes de la persona que quieres¿cierto?-cuestiono sereno pero se notaba algo en sus palabras, tristeza.

-Eso ceo, si, cuando crees que a pesar de todo esa persona puede quererte-respondió, no comprendía el porque de esa pregunta, de ese semblante triste y de su tono melancólico-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Simple curiosidad-respondió sonriendo como siempre solía hacer.

-No tienes porque hacerlo-murmuro él notando confusión en la mirada del dueño de Zeus-Sonreír y aparentar que todo esta bien-agrego.

-Eres el primero en notarlo-comento el pelinaranja ya regresando su vista, que anteriormente solo miraba a Kai, al oscuro cielo tormentoso-Te amo-murmuro y Kai se sintió morir en ese instante-es algo fácil de decir¿verdad?-agrego sin apartar la mirada y haciendo que Kai se sintiese algo mas calmado-Mas cuando se miente... difícil es cuando viene del corazón-

-No debe ser necesariamente así-hablo Kai-Sino las personas que sienten mutuamente y a cada rato lo dicen serian hipócritas¿no lo crees?-

-Eso creo... pero también podría estar diciéndote te amo pero no es cierto y decirlo no haría que lo sienta o lo sientas-

-Bien, ya entendí, te gusta alguien y no estas seguro de decírselo y menos de que te corresponda-dedujo Kai, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo raro sin habérselo pensado siquiera.

-Buena deducción Kai pero... yo si se que siente esa persona-

-Y no es lo que esperabas-

-Aja-murmuro bajando la vista.

-Em... se que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿puedo saber quien es?-dijo, le había costado mucho decirlo y mas porque él no era el tipo de persona curiosa que se inmiscuye demasiado en los problemas de otras personas, pero en aquel momento, estando solo con Brooklyn se sentía algo diferente.

-¿Curiosidad nee? Nunca lo espere de ti Kai-dijo divertido.

-No es curiosidad solo... em... bien, es curiosidad u///u-dijo con algo de sonrojo, estaba avergonzado¿Cómo era eso posible?

-No puedo-

-Esta bien... –se quedaron minutos mas en silencio y Kai aun tenia en su mente las palabras de Brooklyn, "Te amo" juraba que esa voz era idéntica a la de quien le había besado... un segundo... no seria que... -Brooklyn-le llamo.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿Que estabas haciendo cuando se corto la luz?-pregunto inquisidoramente intentando no dejar notar que quería esa respuesta y era importante, cuando quería Brooklyn podía ponerte los nervios de punta.

-A decir verdad... nada... solo estaba tomando gaseosa-

-"_Gaseosa... ¿a que sabían los labios de él O.o?_"-¿y de que era?- volvió a preguntar... ya estaba casi seguro de que había sido Brooklyn quien le beso, primero sus ojos, azules... su tono de voz y por ultimo el sabor de sus labios.

-Coca cola¿por que O.o?-

-¬¬ Brooklyn, de casualidad... tu... –y ahí quedo todo el valor que había reunido minutos antes para hacer la gran pregunta, no podía simplemente preguntarle, "Brooklyn tu me besaste" ¿o si? No, definitivamente estaba su orgullo por delante de su curiosidad.

-¿Por que todo este interrogatorio?-pregunto... segundos después vio un imperceptible sonrojo así que él... -Jajajaja-comenzó a reír causando que Kai le mirase extrañado-¿Tanto te tardaste en darte cuenta?-pregunto mirando con algo de arrogancia, un segundo... ¿alguien se secuestro a Brooklyn O-o?

-Eso quiere decir que tu si... –

-Kai, pensé que eras mas inteligente-eso debió darle duro en el ego de Kai.

-¡¡¿Que querías¿Qué de la nada supiera que tú me habías besado? Me parece que esperas demasiado!!-Kai se detuvo en seco¿el había gritado todo eso y Brooklyn le miraba como si fuera a comerlo O.o? Algo no cuadraba-¿Por que me miras así? ¬///¬-

-Porque te ves adorable sonrojado-le murmuro al oído.

-Ya ni se quien eres... ¿porque ese cambio de actitud de chico calmado a pervertido ¬¬?-pregunto aun confundido, ese chico era la caja de Pandora o un bipolar.

-Porque... haré-y le beso en los labios, un beso corto sin mucho- ...eso n.n-y ahora sonreía como siempre lo hacia.

-¡Brooklyn!-exclamo entre molesto y abochornado-¿Que pasaría si alguien viese ò///ó?-

-¿O sea que no te molesta que lo haga de nuevo?-murmuro con esas sonrisas de pervertido que todos/as conocemos.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir y aléjate un poco de mi¿quieres?-dijo intentando no entrar en un estado de paranoia.

-Nee, o sea como aun no me has gritado debe significar bueno te desagrado tanto-dedujo él mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo... eto... –se, por primera vez en su vida Kai no sabia que contestar ni decir, ni hacer... ese chico le ponía los nervios de punta!!

-Tal vez te quite la duda¿que te parece?-ronroneo seductoramente acercándosele.

-Brooklyn¿que vas a hacer oo?-

-Nada que tu ni yo no queramos-y volvió a apresar los labios de Kai con los suyos abalanzándose sobre su "presa" y dejándolo inmovilizado contra el suelo por su cuerpo-Créeme... se que querías eso-agrego cuando al fin lo dejo respirar.

-No es... bah... ven aquí-dijo sin mas¿que ganaba con resistirse y mentir mas? Y sin más tomo la nuca de Brooklyn uniendo sus bocas nuevamente. Al final del pasillo se veía a toda la bola de entrometidos.

-Oigan, si se besaron o.o y no porque los obligamos-murmuro Tyson.

-Tienes razón... –concordó Hilary.

-La que le espera Kai-susurro Garland con una mano en su cara y suspirando-Los cambios de personalidad de Brooklyn de pasivo a pervertido no se si los aguante-agrego a lo que todos le miraron-No me hagan caso n.nU-

-Mmm... Brooklyn... ¡¡¡estamos en un pasillo por si no lo notaste!!!-le grito cuando el pelinaranja ya quería meterle mano.

-A mi mucho no me importa y a los que están espiando no creo que les importe o.o-dijo tranquilamente haciendo que Kai enrojeciese y viese el final del pasillo como algunos saludaban y hacían muecas.

-¡¡BROOKLYN o !!-grito molesto¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

-Adelante Kai¡¡por nosotros no te preocupes!!-le grito Tala sonriendo arrogantemente. Kai los fulmino con la mirada hasta que empezaron a retirarse cuando Ray empezó a empujarlos, él si valoraba su vida.

-Nee... ¿donde nos quedamos?-pregunto relamiéndose los labios y con cara de lujuria. La que le esperaba a Kai.

**Fin**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nee... espero que dejen review!!!!!

Sayonara Matta Nee!!!!!


End file.
